


The Only One

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Caitlin x Harry, Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Leaving, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It was his decision to leave, it was also his decision to offer the suggestion of a replacement.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. I do own any errors.

"You know what it has to do with?..." Harry stops himself aburptly from going any further and elobrating on what he means by that. Instead he looks back at the woman in front of him and takes a deep breath. His hands clench around the screwdriver and tech he holds within his grasp.

Caitlin remains silent for the moment, staring back at the older man before her. When she finally responds, her words are directed at the younger man beside her, who has been looking between them with rapt fasination at the show before him. "Cisco, could you give us a minute, please?"

Cisco immediately backs away from the pair, lifting his hands in front of him before he jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the doorway. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll be up in the speed lab if you need me." He doesn't get any reply from either of them as he flees, feeling kinda bummed out that he isn't remaining behind to witness whatever is about to go down. He has a feeling it's going to be good. He realises he could go watch over the security feed but he dismisses the idea, feeling too much big brother with the invasion of privacy. Shaking his head, Cisco wanders away heading down the hallway, choosing instead to go in search of Barry, which isn't going to be hard considering the other man is currently trapped inside a mirror in the speed lab.

Back in the workshop, the pair Cisco had left behind continue to stare at one another almost in silent stand off.

Caitlin's eyes take in the man's features, searching for any clue as to what is going on with him. It doesn't help when he sighs and turns away from her. "What's wrong?"

Harry makes sure to keep his back to her as he fiddles with the tech spread out on the table in front of him. "Nothings wrong. Why do you assume there is?"

Caitlin rolls her eyes. "I don't know, maybe because of your behaviour and that little outburst you just had. Something's going on with you, so why don't you tell me what this actually concerns? And don't say nothing."

Harry doesn't make any move to offer an explaination himself, choosing instead to just focus upon the modification he's attempting to make on the tech. But Caitlin isn't put off by his lack of participation in this conversation. "Do you know what I think? I think you've been acting different since you told us you are going back to earth two. You came up with this idea of bringing in another Harrison Wells, went to all the effort to beam out a message into the multiverse and yet, you stalled when the time came to make a decision." Caitlin takes a step closer to him, watching as he stops what he's doing, his right hand holding the screwdriver in a white knuckle grip. He's clearly bothered by her words, the question is why? "Why are you stalling? The last one from Earth nineteen seemed suitable." Her eyes narrow when the same look that had appeared on his face earlier when she playfully mentioned that Scudder was hot, is back on his face now. She's just about to ask him about it when he talks, finally.

"Yes, we could all see from your reaction that he was more than suitable."

There's a brief pause where the words register with her. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Caitlin demands to know. It's also starting to piss her off that he won't look at her.

"I saw the why you were looking at him, Snow. You were... checking him out."

There's something in his tone and she's surprised to recognise it for what it is. It's so goddamn obvious now. "And what if I was, what's it to you? Are you jealous Harry, is that it?"

Harry's mouth moves before his brain can filter to stop it and the words just tumble out. "Yes, I am." Silence falls between them after his gruff yet honest words before Harry speaks again. His shoulders slump and he drops his head, eyes focus on the equipment on the table. "I didn't like seeing you looking at him like that, not when..." he trails off, not finishing what he was about to say.

Caitlin's mouth feels dry and she has trouble swallowing all of a sudden. This whole conversation has taken a very surprising turn, one she wasn't expecting. "When, what?" Her pretty hazel eyes watch him, waiting for him to continue, to explain this further to her. 

Harry throws down the screwdriver he had been holding with a clatter to finally turn to face her. His stunning azure eyes are so unsure when they meet her own. "When I'm right here." The words linger between them as silence descends and they stare at one another. When she fails to react, to say anything after a few moments, Harry begins to wonder if he has made a colossal mistake by saying something, so he decides to leave. He just starts to move to walk pass her when she suddenly side steps in front of him, stopping his departure by blocking him off and essentially succeeds in bringing them face to face, with very little gap between them.

Caitlin once more feels like the air is trapped in her lungs, he's so close, his scent invading her senses and those eyes of his that she had always been so fond of are boring into her. He's just so goddamn close, a man she'd developed a crush on not long after he arrived. Her feelings over time evolved as they got to know one another as they worked side by side but also through the team spending so much time together outside of the lab. So to hear him say that he liked her or at least that's what she had interpertated the underlining meaning of his words to be, it's so overwhelming but welcome. Because, she's had these feelings for awhile but tampered them down figuring he'd never feel the same and now that the indication is there that he does, she doesn't have any idea what to say as she's so caught of guard. So instead Caitlin just stands there, staring back at him.

Harry looks down at her and she's so close to him, so close. He watches her as she gazes back at him, her pretty little hazel eyes wandering over his features. He can't understand why she hasn't said anything in response to his admission though granted, he knew he had surprised her by saying it in the first place. He'd surprised himself if he was being honest.

Being this close to her is everything he thought it would be because she's so enticing to him, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Harry is trying so hard to control his feelings for this beautiful woman but when her gaze flickers down to his lips to pause there before rising back up, he's moving before he even realises what he's doing. Leaning in to her, he's so lost and neary there when the touch of her hand softly on his chest snaps him out of it and he jerks away, realising exactly what he had been about to do.

Surprise is evident on Caitlin's face when he pulls away suddenly, her eyes searching his face and her hand falls away from his chest when he takes a step back away from her. She wonders what's going through that intellegent mind of his for such an aburpt turn of events. He'd been so close to kissing her, so close only to stop. "Harry?" she whispers, gazing up at him.

She has no idea just how badly Harry had wanted to kiss her before he stopped himself. He doesn't know how she feels and he hadn't wanted to the risk everything by doing something bold like kissing her when he doesn't know for sure because she has made no move to say she reciprocates his feelings. So the last thing he wants to do is make a mistake like that and ruin their friendship, so he pulled away.

"Harry?..." she asks again, her eyes searching his. 

But Harry just shakes his head, shoving his hands deep inside the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry, Snow." He apologises beforw taking the only solution he can see at that moment and that is to leave. That's what he does, walking out of the room and leaving her behind.

Caitlin watches him walk away, leaving her behind in the work room to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Hours later, Caitlin finds herself beside a now mirror free Barry and the rest of team Flash in the breach room. They're waiting on the new arrival, Harry who had been avoiding her since their earlier encounter in Cisco's workroom, had finally made a decision and chosen his doppleganger replacement. She stands in the back watching as he waits beside Cisco with his pulse rifle trained in front of him after already having said his goodbyes to the team, something he hadn't done with her yet if he even intends to.

Suddenly the breach that Cisco had opened comes to life and out steps their newest teammate. She watches in rapt attention as he steps down and she can't stop the playful quip that fell from her lips at his playful greeting. "_Wells with a sense of humor, that's new_." Caitlin's surprised when Harry actually turns to look at her to send her an unimpressed look. She pushes down her feelings to instead focus upon the man who's standing in front of Harry, so alike yet so different as they study one another. She can't stop the smile when he says to Harry, "you_'re handsome,_" or when Harry replies, "_I know, Likewise,_" before shaking hands. Introductions are then made and the newest arrival introduces himself as "_Harrison, but call me HR._"

And then Harry's turning to her after he'd introduced the rest of the team, he waves his hand in her direction but doesn't look at her. "_This is Dr Caitlin Snow, she's brilliant."_ Caitlin doesn't have time to take in his words because HR is stepping forward to take her outstretched hand. He shakes her hand gently, smiles and says teasingly, "_single,_" but it's Harry's reaction that steals her attenion because he takes a half step forward and tells the other man, "_don't_". His voice is low and holds a warning and it sets a fire in Caitlin.

Harry takes a deep breath then takes a step back while slipping his pulse rifle over his shoulder. The moment arrives that he has been dreading, the actual going back part. "W_e don't have to stand on ceremony and go through the tears again, do we gang?_" He turns around expecting to see the team gathered around but instead it's to find Caitlin moving towards him with a fire in her eyes that immediately makes him wary. He doesn't really have time to react because she reaches out to grab the strap of his rifle over his chest to pull him up the steps and out of the room. The door to the breach room slams shut behind them cutting of the calls of questioning that comes from their friends.

Harry's just about to open his mouth to ask her what this is about when she turns to him, her hands lifting to gently cup his face as she moves closer to press herself against him. "You don't want to go and I don't want you to go either. So stay." Caitlin doesn't wait this time for any sort of answer, just does what should have happened between them earlier so she kisses him. Caitlin feels him tense in surprise for a brief few seconds before he relaxes into it before he starts to respond and Caitlin isn't disappointed because my god, the man can kiss. The heat of him rolls into her, his scent washes over her as everything about him invades her every sense as he moves his mouth over hers. She may have started the kiss but Harry takes the lead to continue as he kisses her slowly, taking his time, not wanting to rush a thing as if savouring every second about it. However long they stand there like that, lost in each other and the kiss, neither is entirely sure but eventually Harry is the one to end the kiss and pull away, resting his forehead gently against hers.

They both need a few minutes to catch their breath.

Caitlin is the one to break the silence between them. "So... you'll stay?"

Harry lifts his head slightly to look down at her. His azure eyes search her face. "Is that what you want?" he whispers quietly, sounding so unsure of himself and the situation. A far cry from the gruff and arrogant scientist that he presents to the world.

Caitlin nod, smiling up at him. "Yes and I think you do too. I told you before, the team doesn't feel complete without Harrison Wells and--- neither do I."

Harry smiles back at hearing her open and honest words as he pulls her closer to him. "It seems that the team will be treated to double the dose then. How lucky for you... unless we can send him straight back."

Caitlin laughs at his words, realising the truth in his words now that he's staying and HR's arrival. "You can't just send him back, he only now arrived." But there's something else, something more important that she needs to make clear. "The team might have double the dose but there's only one Harrison Wells for me." Her words like she hoped, has the reassurring effect they intended when he smiles down at her.

"I'm glad to hear it." Then he's kissing her again. Both happy that they have cleared up this situation between them and about taking the next step together. All that's left for them to do now is to tell the team that he's staying, something they know Jesse will be excited about. Also settling into the new dynamic of having two Harrison Wells' on the team and moving forward into this new and exciting relationship together that they are embarking on.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, it's appreciated as is your feedback. More Snowells will follow shortly, until next time ❤


End file.
